I Like It (Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin song)
|artist = , , and |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dg = / / |nogm = 2 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc= / / |lc = |pictos = 120 |kcal = |dura = 4:13 |nowc = ILikeIt |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi348cHP6K/ |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Fabso Ouatéveur (P3) }}"I Like It" by , , and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers consist of two men and a woman. Each dancer is surrounded by a different colored outline. P1 P1 is a man with short, black, curly hair. He wears a red bandana around his head, a pair of black sunglasses, a brown blazer with a dark gold damask pattern, a yellow shirt, a bronze chain necklace, a pair of black pants with red and dark gold patterns, and a pair of yellow and black sneakers. He also wears a single gold bangle in his left arm and golden rings. His outline is red. P2 P2 is a woman. She wears a pair of black sunglasses with red frames, a pair of light gold hoop earrings, bronze necklaces, a red head wrap, blazer, and side-cut pants with blue flower petals, and a pair of gold ankle-strap high heels. She also wears golden bangles in both wrists and golden rings in her left hand. Her outline is blue. P3 P3 is a man with mid-length hair in cornrows and a short, black beard. He wears a pair of black sunglasses with bronze frames, a blue romper with a red houndstooth pattern, a thin, black leather belt, a bronze necklace, and a pair of orange loafers with pink socks. He also wears a golden bangle with a black strap in his left wrist. His outline is yellow. Ilikeit coach 1.png|P1 Ilikeit coach 2.png|P2 Ilikeit coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place in a room with glass walls. There are also square glass tiles on the floor that glow on occasion. Throughout the routine, the color scheme of the room changes in correspondence to each coach. Exceptions include the intro and outro. At those times, the room becomes dark (save for the purple floor) with spinning purple outlines of diamonds everywhere. During each verse, the room switches to one color scheme, in order of P2, P1, and P3. Throughout each verse, the tile under each leading coach lights up, while the floor consists of diamond patterns. While P2 takes the floor, the room is hot pink; a backdrop zooms up towards P2 and the walls have thin, pink flowers that slowly spin around. A purple slash flashes behind P2 when the verse occurs. While P1 takes the floor, the left backdrop is yellow, another wall is black, and the floor is orange. The walls have orange patterns during P1 s performance, as well as a flashing orange slash. When P3 takes the floor, the right backdrop zooms up, and leaf patterns cover every wall. There is also a flashing blue slash on the right backdrop. At every chorus, the walls turn black and each backdrop splits between yellow, pink, and blue to match the dancers. Each coach s design present in the verses appear on the corresponding backdrops. The floor shines purple, with a long, brighter runway under each coaches feet. Afterwards, the designs on the backdrops soon turn into thin lines, with the lines retaining each coaches respective colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up, move your left arm to the right, then run to the left. Gold Move 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P3:' Point to the left with your right arm. *'P2:' Point to the left with your right arm while your left hand is on your hips. *'P1:' Point your right arm diagonally up. Ilikeit gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ilikeit_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ilikeit gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Ilikeit gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Ilikeit gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Ilikeit_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Break a Sweat *Latin Corner *The more the merrier *Trios and Quartets *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Workout *Just Dance 2020 Hits *Simple Dances Trivia General *''I Like It'' is the second song by Cardi B in the series. *''I Like It'' is the first song by Bad Bunny in the series. *''I Like It'' is the fifth song by J Balvin in the series. *''I Like It'' samples the Blackout Allstars song of the same name. **This happens to be the first time in that a song from was sampled. It is followed by The Time (Dirty Bit). *The radio edit is used in the game. As such, "b**ch", "n***as", "b***hes", "s**t", and " " are censored, and "b**ch" (in the line "Bad b**ch make him nervous) is replaced with "chick". " ", " ", " ", and "hookah" are censored separately. **"Hookah" was not censored in the E3 build.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6Nvftae1U0 Routine *Having a subscription on unlocks a golden version of P1's avatar for use. *This is the first multiplayer routine in the series where all dancers have a different colored outline. *Playing I Like It three times unlocks the Speedy Gonzalez chili pepper sticker. Gallery Game Files Ilikeit cover generic.png|''I Like It'' Ilikeit cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ilikeit cover albumbkg.png| album background ilikeit_banner_bkg.png| menu banner ilikeit_map_bkg.png| map background 1258.png|P1 s avatar 1259.png|P2 s avatar Ilikeit p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar 1260.png|P3 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Ilikeit jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Iloveit jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Ilikeit jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images ilikeit promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 Ilikeit teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Ilikeit twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138928965450698753 ilikeit p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) ilikeit promo coach p3.png|Promotional coach (P3) Beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d. CR0,1,970,300 PT0 SX970 V1 .jpg|P1 in another promotional image from Amazon, along with God Is a Woman 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Ilikeit rehearsals.png|Rehearsals of the routine Others Ilikeit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ilikeit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Official Music Video Teasers I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay I Like It (Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin song) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:I Like It (Canción de Cardi B, Bad Bunny y J Balvin) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bad Bunny Category:Songs by Cardi B Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020